In Memory
by Inept
Summary: AU: Kagome is involved in a serious car accident with terrible consequences. Will she ever learn to cope with the events on that terrible night? Based on a true story. RIP Nate.
1. Accident

**In Memory.**

**Chapter One:** The Accident

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

The wailing of sirens ripped through the clear night, shattering the once peaceful silence. Police cars, ambulances and everything else imaginable rushed toward the scene of the accident.

"What have we got, Bob?" asked an officer who had just pulled to the scene. He could see the ambulances and the lone body bag being zipped up and rolled away. The thought chilled him even after all these years on the force. Inside that body bag was someone who would never laugh or feel happiness ever again. That person's life was now nothing more than an epitaph on a tombstone. The saddest part was that the person didn't have to die. If the car hadn't lost control, if the boy inside had been wearing his seatbelt... Things would have been different. The cop sighed. He had seen too many of these accidents. It shouldn't have to happen anymore.

"He never had a chance, Jerry. He was thrown from the vehicle after they hit a curve and lost control. The car ran right over him. There was nothing we could do for him."

Jerry sighed, looking up at the stormy heavens above. He never had been too strong a believer in Heaven, Hell or God and usually only went to church on Christmas, but as he stared into the cloud covered sky he hoped that the boy was now somewhere far, far away. Somewhere better. Bob's choked up voice startled him from his thoughts.

"God, Jerry. He was only a freshman... a freshman. He had so much to live for... He had so much... now it's all thrown away."

"Were there any more in the car?" Jerry asked, and Bob nodded mournfully.

"Yes, a young girl his age, his brother, and some of his brother's friends. The girl is in critical condition, but she'll recover. One of his brother's friends is also hurt. The rest of them walked..."

The crackle of the officer's hand held radio interrupted their silent moment of thought.

"We need all units to a two car accident at the intersection of 150th Street and Highway 13..."

_'And so it begins again'_ thought Jerry and he rushed towards the squad car, his headlights bouncing eerily off the crushed body of an S.U.V as he pulled away.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, thank you for reading the first chapter of In Memory. This fic will probably have a lot of OOCness, and I am sorry. The reason for this is because this is roughly based on the events of what happened on August 21st, 2004, Nate, a guy who was in my class died in an accident. Please don't flame me for this, it is sort of a way to get over it. Thank you. Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't think of any other way to intro this.

This is dedicated to Nate, and to everyone else involved in that accident.

Please hope for a quick recovery for everyone else, some who remain in the hospital.

Thank you again, and with love,

Inuyashaphr33k


	2. Awakening

**In Memory**

**Chapter Two:** Awakening.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N: I'm currently working on updating the story so it flows better and makes more sense, so enjoy the updated first and second chapter! The third chapter will be coming soon.

* * *

She awoke alone in an unfamiliar place. Why was she here? Sitting up slowly, she looked around her. Everything was a sickening sterile white and it smelled strongly of cleaning fluid. Where was this place? Why was it spinning?

Her head ached and she suddenly felt as if she were going to vomit. She began to feel pain, dull at first, but it began to spread, numbing her body to anything else. Looking at her hands, she discovered they were scarred and scabbed, and a few of her fingers were wrapped in bandages.

The room was quiet, oh how painfully quiet. So quiet it was almost deafening. She felt as if she were stuck, lost in some place and she'd never be able to get out.

'_Momma'_ she called in her thoughts as her vision began to blur, _'Momma! Momma! Come find me Momma!' _She hurt so badly. There was so much pain… _'Momma!'_

A woman dressed in the same revolting white as the rest of the room was standing over her. Was she an angel? Was this place heaven?

"I'm glad to see you're awake Kagome." The angel said, smiling down at her. _'Kagome.'_ Me. It hit her like a simple realization. _'I'm Kagome.'_ The angel pulled a long needle from her coat pocket and gave her another sympathetic look.

"It's time for your painkillers. Sleep tight, honey." The angel lifted the needle and pressed it firmly into Kagome's arm. The pain was dull, and made her arm feel as if it were throbbing. _'Hospital. Not heaven' _Was her last thought before slipping out of consciousness once more.

* * *

She awoke once more, later in the evening. The spinning had stopped, and she could see the starlight shining through her window. The hospital room looked scary with the tables and chairs tossing long shadows over the blank whiteness. Kagome shivered, pulling the blanket up to her chin and trying her best to ignore the pain in her right leg. Why was she here? The only thing she could remember was going to a movie with Inuyasha and her friends… The drive back… her seatbelt being broken and Inuyasha offering her his… then…

The accident.

It had happened so fast. One second they had been laughing, the next second the S.U.V veered off the road. She remembered the screaming tires and the shattering glass as they rolled over and over. What had happened to Inuyasha?

'_Inuyasha.' _

Just then, her mother walked in looking as if she had aged about 5 years since the last time Kagome had seen her.

"Oh, Kagome, thank god you are okay! You've been in a coma for three days… I was so worried about you!" She gushed, and Kagome's racing nerves were relaxed by her mother's familiar scent as she pressed herself against her. _'Now would be a good time to ask about Inuyasha.'_

"Mamma…" She started, her voice cracked and not even sounding like her own. "Mama… What… happened… Inuyasha?"

Her mother continued to smile cheerfully, but did not answer the question. The nurse came in with another needle, and before Kagome knew it she was fast asleep once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading the 2nd chapter. Please review. 


	3. Revelation

**In Memory**

**Chapter Three: **Revelation

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi stood in the waiting room twisting her hands nervously in her black mourning skirt. Inuyasha's mother had been in and out all day and she couldn't seem to get the blank, sorrowful look from her once youthful and rather beautiful face. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but think of Kagome, her daughter... what would she say when she found out? The doctors said that she shouldn't know the news right away. It would be too hard for her to understand in her drugged up condition and would only lead to a slow recovery. As much as she wanted her daughter to know the truth about what had happened to Inuyasha she knew that there was nothing she could do at the time.

* * *

Kagome awoke early the next morning to the muted sounds of birds chirping. Inuyasha was still fresh on her mind and now that she was feeling less foggy she intended to ask her mother as soon as she came in her room. Every time she thought of Inuyasha her stomach seemed to clench and her mouth became dry. She couldn't help thinking that something had gone horribly wrong, that some huge mistake had happened while she had been in her coma.

Even the hospital staff seemed distant and far off, always avoiding her eyes when they came to serve her lunch or give her medication. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but even that thought wouldn't calm her racing heart.

He had to be okay, didn't he? He couldn't be... dead?

The thought was too awful even to imagine. Inuyasha... gone... He was much too strong, much too kind, much too happy to be taken away from her, especially in this way. She turned to her bedside table which was littered with small gifts ranging from stuffed animals to carnations in order to distract her attention. She picked up a small stuffed kitten and snuggled close to it. Suddenly, and idea came to her. She could search her pile of gifts to see if Inuyasha had given her anything. Then she could know for sure if he was...

'_Dead.' _

... Okay.

She spent a good half hour sorting through the numerous gifts and cards, reading each one for some kind of hint, some kind of clue relating to Inuyasha. She gave up when there were no more gifts, feeling her heart squeeze painfully. It was then she noticed a box full of letters at the foot of her bed. Inuyasha never had been the gift giving type anyhow...

She began looking through the letters from her friends and family:

_Hey, Kagome! You'd better get well soon! I can't wait until you're out of the hospital so we can finally hang out again. You need to take me shopping, ya hear? Love you lots, Sango._

_Kagome, I miss you a lot! It's so boring at home without you. I'm glad you're not that badly hurt and I hope you come home soon! Your brother Souta._

She was right in the middle of a kind letter from her friend Miroku when her mother walked into her room, smiling weakly at her.

"Good morning Kagome." She said wearily, looking as if she had been up all night. Kagome hoped she hadn't. She couldn't even begin to imagine how hard this had been on her.

"Mom... I need to ask you something. It's very important." She began hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. Some part of her screamed that he was seriously hurt, and she wanted to silence that nagging voice. She wasn't sure if she would be able to though.

"If it's about Inuyasha, dear... You... you really should rest some more." Her mother stuttered. Kagome could tell she was uncomfortable, but Kagome would not let her mother back off the subject any longer.

"I really need to know. You don't understand..." She whispered hoarsely, feeling her eyes well with tears at the thought of Inuyasha. She knew something was dreadfully wrong, something that no one else wanted her to know. Why were they all keeping it from her? "I love Inuyasha... please tell me if he's okay... I need to know!"

Mrs. Higurashi began to cry, sobs racking her feeble frame and tears flowing from her eyes.

"Kagome, honey... Something bad happened on that night. Inuyasha... he wasn't wearing a seatbelt... and he... well... He's gone now honey. He's in a better place..." She stuttered, and Kagome felt her entire body go numb.

'_No seatbelt...' _

* * *

"_Inuyasha, that was a great movie, don't you think?" _

"_Feh, I don't like those chick flicks."_

"_Finding Neverland was NOT a chick flick!" _

"_Keh, whatever. It was okay I guess. Make sure to buckle up." _

"_Hey, what the heck? My seatbelt is not working!" _

"_Don't worry about it Kagome, just sit here in my seat. I'll sit where you were." _

"_No, that's okay. It's not like anything will happen. Your brother won't crash."_

"_No, Kagome, you sit here. Please?"_

"_Sure, whatever." _

* * *

The shock was beginning to wear off, and all that was left was the pain. Worse than the actual crash, worse than when the painkillers wore off, worse than anything she'd ever experienced in her entire life.

'_Inuyasha...'_

"You're... you've... you... No. You can't be serious... no." Kagome said, choking on the words. They left a bitter taste in her mouth like spoiled milk. She knew her stuttering was in vain. Mother would never lie, ever. And why would she lie about something like that?

Why did she have to switch seats with him... why wasn't it her? Her anguished cries echoed through the hallways and her mother rushed to find a nurse to sedate her.

Outside the birds continued their innocent and carefree song.

an: Oh god. That was kind of hard to write. I kept thinking about Nate's family and everything... Now two other people in my class have died, both suicides. I can't imagine how their families feel... it's so terrible to have to lose someone, especially when they're that young. They had so much going for them. It doesn't help that one of my closer friends is making some bad decisions because he thinks no one cares about him or what he does.

If you think someone you know is thinking about suicide tell someone. Anyone. Just get them help, because it might be too late if you don't act soon. Then you'll be kicking yourself for life. No one should have to live with that guilt. It feels so good to finally get something like that off your chest, because like in the case with my friend we've been talking to one of his really good friends and we're arranging a time to tell his parents. It just shows how much we love him, because if he finds out who told his parents he'll hate us for life.

In my opinion it's better to have him mad at us for a few days, weeks or years then to have him dead or ruined. He might not understand what we're doing for him now, but when he finally grows up he'll know how much we helped him. In my opinion, anyone that really loved their friends would do the same.

-gets off soapbox-

**Ahem. Review.**


	4. Reverie

**In Memory**

**Chapter Four: **Reverie

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"She'll have a hard time coming to terms with the death," the doctor who was currently taking care of Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but notice how much emotion this man seemed to lack. He didn't even look sorry, though she could hardly blame him. This was probably just another everyday occurrence. People died, get on with it. Get paid.

She shuddered. This was exactly why she had become a seamstress. The only human drama she had to deal with on a daily basis was the rare ripped hem or missing button.

"We'll be taking Kagome off most of the sedatives and painkillers so she may be more alert and capable to take the news in a few days. Your daughter has recovered amazingly well for all she had been through. I'm expecting her to be released some time next week." He said in his same tired voice. It had been a long night in the E.R. for the doctor. More patients then ever.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded at the doctor, speechless. The happiness she felt at hearing the good news about Kagome couldn't do much to ease the pain in her heart when she thought of Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome awoke yet the unbearable sensation of falling wasn't wearing off. She had a nightmare of something that had seemed so terrible. Now that she was in a bright hospital room her fears, whatever they had been, seemed rather silly. She shifted uncomfortably on the hard bed and looked up to see an elderly nurse standing by her bed. Kagome couldn't help but jump. Sure, the woman looked friendly enough, but Kagome hadn't heard her approaching. The nurse set a tray of food by her bed.

"It's good to see you awake. I hope you are feeling better." She spoke, and her eyes crinkled in the corners when she smiled. She was one of those grandmotherly folks that could make anyone feel at home. Kagome managed a smile, but couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.

"I see child. You are the girl who lost a good friend in that tragic accident, be ye not? You don't need to answer."

The woman continued to set up Kagome's lunch tray, pausing once to gaze into her eyes.

"It's hard, losing someone. Especially in a way like that. I lost my sister once, a long time ago. I was only a young girl, but she was about your age. Looked exactly like you too." The nurse smiled again, though her smile missed it's mark. Kagome could tell the smile was not intended for her.

"It's… really hard to understand… that I'll never see him again…"Kagome choked. The woman nodded, placing a wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is. I've been in this hospital many a year and the losses don't end. In the end, many of the workers here become numb to the pain all others are experiencing. It just becomes their job. I don't see how I could ever stop mourning for all the victims, people we couldn't save. Every day it seems that someone's life is changed or ended because of a stupid mistake, accident, or their days have expired. It's really sad. I guess the only reason I'm here still is that more often then not we can save a life or two. It really makes my day." The elderly woman sighed, and looked at the lunch she had brought Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty when the woman mentioned mistakes.

'_Inuyasha shouldn't have given me his seatbelt…'_

"If you ever need anything while you're here don't hesitate to call for me. My name is Kaede." She almost whispered, a faint smile sketched across her ancient lips.

"I'm Kagome." She said as Kaede turned and started walking towards the door. With a final wave, Kaede left Kagome to her small lunch which she could only pick at.

* * *

Later that morning her mother came in, her eyes swollen and red and a fake smile stretched across her face. They sat in silence, neither of them wanting to say anything or even having anything to say for that matter. Mother looked so different now, so much older. Her eyes were dull grey instead of the lively hazel that used to sparkle with happiness. Her once radiant hair now hung limply and she had dark bags under her eyes. It was almost as if she could feel her mother aging, and finally crumbling away to the end that all humans are destined to: death. She felt a chill run up her spine, and suddenly the silence felt awkward, wrong, and painful to her.

"Mother… do you think Inuyasha felt any pain?" She asked suddenly, and instantly wished she could take it back. Her mother's eyes flashed with pain and she swallowed painfully.

"Honey… I don't know. I do know that he loves you, wherever he is. Don't try to dwell on it." She whispered in a soothing, motherly voice. She stroked her daughter's hair, trying her best to avoid looking at her daughter's black eye or the bandages on her legs. She got up, excusing herself, and turned out of the hospital room, the sounds of her sobs biting at Kagome's heart. She lay awake listening to the monotonous ticking of a clock and wondering when her sleeping medication would arrive. It never did, so she finally slipped into a light sleep, trying her best to battle the demons that the darkened hospital room had brought.

Her sleep wasn't the dreamless sleep of whatever the medication induced. Lurid thoughts of Inuyasha, death, and many other things ran through her head, blurring her sense of reality with her imagination. When she awoke, a hazy sunrise was filling her room, bouncing of the aluminum blinds and scattering rays of sunlight across the ceiling. Kaede stood next to her bed, but instead of being surprised by her appearance from seemingly nowhere Kagome was somewhat calmed.

"Good morning child, I hope you slept well." She said in her slow steady manner of speaking. Kagome, with the fresh dream still bouncing around in her skull, shuddered involuntarily.

"I dreamt of Inuyasha…" She whispered, her voice barely audible over the hum of the hospital. A siren suddenly blared to life, causing her to jump and glance fearfully at Kaede. Kagome blushed, feeling silly, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Inuyasha loves you, child. I know not how many times you have heard that, though I think it would be safe to assume that it is what everyone is saying. Take it to be true, child. Do not doubt it, or fear it. Inuyasha will watch over you, until one day you can join him in heaven, in limbo, in paradise… whatever you want to call it."

Though what Kaede had said was what everyone else: doctors, friends and relatives were telling her it sounded different from Kaede. The small hairs prickled on her back of her neck and a chill ran up her spine. She was too stunned to reply, or to even say goodbye as Kaede turned and walked through the door, but just before she left she paused in the doorway.

"I don't think you need me anymore. Inuyasha's love saved your life, don't you ever forget it. Goodbye, Kagome."

With a turn of the doorknob Kaede was gone. Kagome could hear the sounds of her white keds squeaking in the waxed halls of the hospital.

A.n: I've finished this story, but it's all written in a notebook. I'll type it up sooner if I get more reviews! There are three chapters left entitled Seraph, Scattered, and Healing. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my cabin, soccer (OUR TEAM IS GOING TO STATE!), and the 6th Harry Potter book. I'm done with it now, so yeah. It's awesome. I cried. I'm such a dork.

Preview of chapter 5, Seraph:

Inuyasha's parents had come to see her. She almost wanted to shout at them to go away, that she wasn't ready for this, that she couldn't take it. Kagome knew that she couldn't, and wouldn't though. They hadn't just lost a boyfriend. They'd lost a son.

OKAY! REVIEW!


End file.
